


Welcome To The Neighborhood

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bagong lipat si Baekhyun, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, College Student Byun Baekhyun, DILF Chanyeol, Daddy Chanyeol, Daddy Kink, Hot Chanyeol, M/M, May anak si Chanyeol, Raw Fuck, Smut, Tagalog, Top Park Chanyeol, anal smut, blowjob, face fucking, kalat
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: Si Baekhyun ang magbabantay ng bahay ng tita niya for the whole summer. Hindi naman niya expected na ganon kapogi at ka-hot yung kapitbahay nila.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	Welcome To The Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> diz is kalats only hehe sorry na :< dont judge di ako marunong magsmut

“Opo, mag-iingat po ako.” Ani ni Baekhyun pagpasok niya sa loob ng bahay.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung tama ba yung term na “bagong-lipat” siya kasi titirhan niya lang naman yung bahay ng tita niya. Aalis kasi ito at pupunta sa ibang bansa. Matagal mawawala kasi mag a-around the world sila nung tito niya.

Siyempre, kailangan may magbabantay ng bahay nila. At si Baekhyun yun. Since wala naman yung parents niya at nasa ibang bansa nagtatrabaho, ayaw na niya umuwi sa kanila. Nag-offer naman yung tita niya na sa bahay muna nila siya for the whole summer or until makauwi sila. Agad naman kinuha ni Baekhyun yung oportunidad, wala mang-iistorbo sa kanya sa malaking bahay na yon for months. Mental peace.

“By the way, magpakilala ka na lang kay Chanyeol if ever makita mo siya. Baka mapagkamalan kang magnanakaw diyan.” Sabi nung tita niya.

“Grabe ka tita, mukha ba akong magnanakaw?” Nagbibirong sabi ni Baekhyun.

“No! Hindi ko kasi nabanggit sa kaniya na aalis kami ng tito mo. Baka isipin niya masamang tao ka at akyat bahay.” Ani nung tito niya.

“Ah… Ganon po ba? Eh di ko naman po alam kung sino yung Chanyeol na yun, paano ko po masasabi?” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Nakatira sa tapat. Araw-araw andyan yan sa may tapat ng bahay nila, nilalakad yung anak niya na si Dongsun.” Reply nung tita niya sa kanya.

“Ah sige po… Papakilala na lang ako bukas. Gabi na eh.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Oh siya, sige na. Bukas pala ilabas mo yung basura ng maaga. Baka mamiss mo yung trash collector, sa Lunes na ulit ang balik nun. Baka mamaho diyan.” 

“Sige po tita. Thank you po. Have a safe trip!” Sabi ni Baekhyun at nagbabye na sa tita niya. Pakababa ng call, agad inakyat ni Baekhyun yung mga gamit niya dun sa kwarto.

Siyempre, kahit binibigay sa kaniya yung master’s bedroom, kinuha niya yung guest room instead kasi nakakahiya. Malaki din naman yung guest room, may bintana pa nga na kita yung kalsada. May sariling banyo pa.

Nilabas na ni Baekhyun yung mga damit niya at isinalansan sa cabinet. Kahit marami siyang damit, nalagay niya agad lahat kasi nakatupi naman ng maayos. Nilagay niya na yung toiletries niya sa banyo tapos naligo. 

After naman niya maligo, agad siyang nakatulog sa kama dahil sa pagod.

\----

“Pota…” Sabi ni Baekhyun nang biglang tumunog yung alarm niya. Bakit hindi man lang napatay kagabi? Kinuha ni Baekhyun yung cellphone niya at pinatay yung alarm. Tinignan niya yung oras at nakalagay na eight am na. 

Tumayo si Baekhyun at naghilamos sabay nag-toothbrush. Bumaba siya at pumunta sa kusina tapos nakita na nakabuhol naman at maayos yung basura. Kinuha niya yung itim na plastic tapos lumabas ng bahay. 

Dahil kagigising niya lang, hindi niya napansin na mukha pala siyang walang salawal sa suot niya. Nakamahabang tshirt lang kasi siya tapos nakashorts ng maikli kaya para siyang walang damit pang-ibaba.

Hindi niya alam yun kaya tuloy-tuloy lang siya sa paglabas, bitbit yung plastic ng basura. Naglakad siya at binuksan ang gate, sabay lapag nung plastic sa tapat. 

“Anak, wait for papa.” Narinig niya ang isang malalim na boses ng lalaki. Tumingala siya at nakita ang isang lalaki na naka-itim na tshirt at sweatpants. Hapit yung tshirt sa kanya kay halatang-halata yung pagbakat muscles niya sa biceps pati na rin sa chest.

Napalunok si Baekhyun.

_ Siya ba si Chanyeol? Lord… Grabe po. _

Ang pogi, lalaking-lalake yung dating. Matangkad at mukhang mabango. Mukhang masarap.

Sa kabilang banda, napatingin si Chanyeol sa tapat.

Napatigil naman siya sa paglalakad. 

_ Ang ganda naman nun, sino ba yon? Bakit ngayon ko lang nakita? _

Unang nakita ni Chanyeol yung mapuputing legs tapos napaangat yung tingin niya. Ang ganda naman nito. Makinis at cute, mukhang bata tapos mukhang bagong gising. Cute pa din naman.

“Hi.” Bati ni Chanyeol nung mapansin na hindi na nakatingin ito sa kanya ng masinsinan.

Baekhyun blinked at dahan-dahang inangat yung kamay niya para mag-wave. Pinanood niya si Chanyeol lumapit, hawak yung kamay nung anak niya.

“Hey… Bago ka lang dito sa subdivision?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at napatango naman si Baekhyun.

“Ah… Oo. Kalilipat ko lang kagabi. Temporary lang naman ako dito, I’m watching over my tita’s house while they’re on a trip.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. 

Gago. Ang lapit agad ni Chanyeol. Ang bango niya tapos mas gwapo up close. Mas matangkad din siya sa inaasahan ni Baekhyun dahil hanggang dibdib lang siya nung lalaki.

“Oh, they went on a trip? By the way, I’m Chanyeol. This is my son, Dongsun.” Chanyeol said and offered a handshake to Baekhyun. Slowly, Baekhyun accepted the handshake at ngumiti.

Ang laki ng kamay. Bagay sa leeg ni- ano ba yan Baekhyun! May anak na oh! Ibig sabihin may asawa na!

“Baekhyun. Pamangkin nung may-ari. Hi Dongsun…” Baekhyun greeted the child who smiled at him and waved. Wow ang cute, sarap pisilin ng pisngi kaso baka magalit yung tatay.

_ Lord, eto na ba yung pangarap kong family? Joke lang!! _

“Alright… Since you’re new here, I think it’s just proper to throw a house welcoming. If you don’t mind, Donghyun and I could come over and have lunch or dinner. If you aren’t free, then it’s fine.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

_ Pota lord? Teka lang! Lunch? Dinner? Hindi po ako marunong magluto! Tsaka englishero naman pala ito. Baket ang hot? _

“You guys could come over… Pero hindi ako marunong magluto. Okay lang ba kayo sa takeouts for dinner?” Napakamot si Baekhyun ng ulo at tumawa.

Nako kung close lang sila, baka napisil na ni Chanyeol yung mukha nito. Sobrang cute. Sobrang ganda. Ganda ng ngiti.

“It’s a house welcoming party. Ako na ang magdadala ng food. I don’t have work today naman so I can cook. See you at dinner?” Chanyeol said and carried Dongsun, his arms flexing as he carried the child.

“Yup. See you guys.” Baekhyun said at nagbabye na sa dalawa. Pagkapasok niya sa bahay, natatatakbo si Baekhyun papunta sa kwarto niya. Hinulog niya yung sarili sa kama at sumigaw sa unan.

“Lord! Ang pogi! Ang bango! Is this a sign?” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

Shet. Yung muscles niya, ang sarap himasin. Nakatingin lang si Baekhyun sa labi niya nung nagsasalita at halos di niya mapigalan yung sarili niya. Gusto niyang sunggaban! 

Si Chanyeol naman, agad kinuha yung cellphone niya pagkapasok sa bahay.

“Se.”

“Aga-aga mo naman manggulo.” Bungad nung kaibigan niya.

“May bagong lipat dito sa amin. Pamangkin nung kapitbahay ko.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Umupo siya sa sofa at hinayaan si Dongsun paglaruan yung mga toys niya sa lapag.

“Oh? Ano gagawin ko? Bakit kailangan ko malaman? Ah- bet mo? Maganda no? Cute?” Sabi ni Sehun at tumango si Chanyeol kahit di siya nakikita ni Sehun.

“Sus. Ano naman ginawa mo at parang naka-score ka agad?” Tanong ni Sehun.

“Naka-score talaga ako. Pupunta kami ni Donghyun sa bahay nila for house welcoming. Talino ko diba.”

“Galing talaga ng galawan mo pare. Anyway, saka ka na magkwento. Aalis na ko.” Sabi ni Sehun. Nagpaalam naman siya at nilapag yung cellphone niya sa lamesa.

Hindi niya alam kung bakit ngayon lang nagpakita sa kanya yung Baekhyun na yon. Pero hindi niya syempre palalampasin yung chance niya kay Baekhyun. He’s single, he thinks Baekhyun finds him attractive- kung hindi ba naman eh bakit ganon makatitig sa labi niya kanina?

“Papa? Why you smiling?” Tanong nung anak niya at natawa na lang si Chanyeol.

“Papa is just happy, Dongsun. We met a new friend.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“New fwen? Bae-yun?”

“Yes. He’s papa’s new friend.” Ani ni Chanyeol.

“Papa. Bae-yun pwetty.”

Natuwa naman si Chanyeol sa sinabi nung anak niya. Manang-mana nga sa kanya.

“He’s really pretty, isn’t he?”

\----

“Para kang tanga, Baekhyun.” Sabi ni Baekhyun sa sarili habang nag-iispray ng pabango. Well, hindi naman siya yung mahal na cologne. Bench bambino lang naman pero gusto niya mabango siya. Naligo si Baekhyun ng maayos, halos malinis na yung kaluluwa niya habang naghihilod. Tapos ayaw niya ng overdressed kaya naman nag-settle siya sa leggings and shirt. Mamaya sabihin pa ni Chanyeol, giyang na giyang siya.

At exactly seven, may nagdoor bell at agad naman binuksan ni Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was stunned.

Nakasuot si Chanyeol ng button up at jeans tapos hawak niya yung pagkain tapos si Dongsun na same outfit sa tatay niya.

“Huy… Ang formal mo! Nakakahiya naman yung suot ko.” Sabi ni Baekhyun in a whiny voice. 

Parang wrong move ata yung pagkasabi niya non kasi Chanyeol’s eyes wandered down his body for a few times before giving him a small smile.

“You look good naman ah. And this is your house, I expect you to wear something comfy for you.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at namula naman si Baekhyun. Nagsabi siya ng mahinang thank you before letting Chanyeol in. 

“Hi Dongsun…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at nagulat silang parehas nung ginusto ni Dongsun magpabuhat kay Baekhyun. Kinuha ni Baekhyun yung bata tapos nginitian niya.

“Pwetty!” Tugon ni Dongsun habang ginugulo yung buhok ni Baekhyun.

Natawa naman si Baekhyun. “You like my hair, Dongsun?”

“Blue!” 

“Yes, it’s blue.” 

‘Pwetty! Pwetty Bae-yun.”

Natawa si Baekhyun at kiniss yung bata sa pisngi. Ang cute cute, kamukhang kamukha nung tatay niya.

“Manang-mana sa papa ah?”

Tumaas naman yung kilay nung isa. 

“What do you mean?”

“Parehas bolero.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at naglakad papunta sa kusina. 

“Hey. Hindi ako bolero. Nagsasabi ako ng totoo. And a child will never lie right?” Ngumisi si Chanyeol at halos matunaw si Baekhyun. Kakaiba talaga yung sex-appeal nitong daddy na to.

“Hmm sige.”

“Papa thinks Bae-hyun pwetty!” 

Napatigil naman si Baekhyun at namula nanaman. This time, yung blush niya umabot sa tenga at sa leeg. 

“I told you, a child doesn’t lie.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Hmph, sige na nga. Upo na kayo jan, kuha lang ako utensils.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at kinuha naman ni Chanyeol si Dongsun para makagalaw si Baekhyun ng maayos. Nilapag ni Chanyeol yung pagkain na dala niya, tapos nilagay si Dongsun sa upuan katabi niya.

Napatingin naman si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na nakatalikod. Inaabot ni Baekhyun yung mga baso sa taas kaya naman umaangat yung damit niya. Napalunok si Chanyeol nung makita niya yung matambok na pwet ni Baekhyun. Pinili talaga ni Baekhyun mag-leggings? Halatang-halata yung umbok nung pwet niya at for sure malambot yun. 

Yung likod niya lumabas din yung unting balat at iniba na lang ni Chanyeol yung tingin niya. 

“Ay wait, naiwan ko yung phone ko sa taas. Kunin ko lang baka tumawag si tita.” Sabi ni Baekhyun pagkalapag niya nung mga plato sa table.

Chanyeol took the chance to set up the table pati na rin yung mga dala niyang pagkain. Medyo nagpa-impress siya at nagluto ng madami pero secret niya na muna yon.

Pag-akyat naman ni Baekhyun, kinilig siya. Sobrang gwapo ni Chanyeol, sobrang manly tapos yung katawan niya… bortang borta. Grabe yung pagka-daddy. 

Kinuha naman niya yung cellphone niya after niya kiligin tapos bumaba.

“Bumili ako ng cake, okay lang ba kumain si Dongsun kumain ng cake?” Tanong ni Baekhyun tapos binuksan yung ref. 

“Pwede naman. Kaso I suggest wag mo muna ilabas sa box or else wala na tong kakainin kundi yan.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tumango naman si Baekhyun. 

Nagstart na sila kumain at halatang nag-eenjoy naman si Baekhyun kasi masarap yung carbonara ni Chanyeol.

“I’m glad you like it. Chicken?” Chanyeol asked at umoo naman agad si Baekhyun. Kumuha si Chanyeol ng fried chicken breasts na may cheese at nilagay sa plato ni Baekhyun. Hiniwa-hiwa na rin ni Chanyeol yung chicken para dun sa maliit. 

“Thank you.” Sabi naman ni Baekhyun na medyo nahihiya dun sa gesture. 

“Kain ka marami ha, dami ko niluto.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tumango si Baekhyun. Pinakain ni Chanyeol si Dongsun na puro carbonara sauce yung bibig.

Pinanood nilang dalawa paglaruan ni Dongsun yung noodles bago to isubo. 

Nakita nung bata na nakatingin sila parehas at inalay sa kanila yung isang noodle na hawak niya.

“Papa? Bae-hyun?”

“Sige anak, thank you na lang.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tumawa naman si Baekhyun.

Nagpatuloy sila sa pagkain at nung ilagay ni Baekhyun sa bibig niya yung chicken, hindi niya nakontrol yung ungol niya dahil sa sarap.

“Uhm… Sarap.”

Napalunok ulit si Chanyeol nung narinig niya si Baekhyun. Yung facial expression ni Baekhyun pati na rin yung ungol niya, kung iba yung context, siguro pagkakamalan na nasa porn si Baekhyun.

“Ang galing mo naman magluto. Sana araw-araw mo ko paglutuan char.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumawa lang ng mahina si Chanyeol. 

“Punta ka sa bahay every meal.” Ani ni Chanyeol pagkatapos uminom nung wine.

“Ay every meal pa? Dun na lang ako tumira mag-isa lang naman ako dito. Joke.” Biro ulit ni Baekhyun sabay kain.

_ Ibahay kita, makita mo. _

Pagtapos nila kumain, kumuha si Baekhyun ng tissue tapos pinunasan yung mga kamay pati na yung mukha ni Dongsun na punong-puno ng mantika at sauce. Si Chanyeol naman, kinuha yung mga pinagkainan nila tapos nilagay sa sink. Huhugasan na sana niya nung biglang hinarangan siya ni Baekhyun.

“Luto mo na hugas mo pa?”

“I’m used to it.”

“Ako hindi. Sige na, upo ka na don at kumain ng cake. Ako na maghuhugas.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at wala namang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi sumunod kasi inagaw na sa kanya yung sponge.

Umupo ulit si Chanyeol dun sa upuan niya kanina tapos kumuha ng isang slice ng cake, hati na sila dun ni Dongsun kasi hindi naman siya mahilig sa matamis. 

“Baekhyun, ilang taon ka na ulit?” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang pinapakain si Dongsun.

“21. Ikaw?”

“Kala ko 18 ka pa lang. Baby face ka kasi. I’m 35. Dongsun here is 3 years old.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

_ Shet pwede na talagang daddy.  _

“Bolero talaga papa mo, Dongsun?”

“No. Honest man ako.”

“Okay.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na patuloy sa paghuhugas ng pinggan.

“If you don’t mind me asking…” Panimula ni Baekhyun tapos nung mahabang katahimikan sa pagitan nila. “Where is Dongsun’s mom?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

_ Grabe ka, Baekhyun. Napaka-chismoso mo.  _

“Dongsun’s mom and I are separated. I’m a single father at sakin na talaga si Dongsun umpisa pa lang. She didn’t want responsibilities eh.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at napasimangot naman si Baekhyun.

_ Cute cute ni Dongsun tapos ayaw niya? Wow. Kasalanan din naman niya yon? _

“I’m sorry. Dapat di ko na tinanong.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“It’s fine. I don’t mind. I get a lot of questions like those. If anything, I’m proud that napalaki ko si Dongsun into a gentleman. Diba, anak?” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hindi naman siya pinansin nito.

“Busy ata siya.” Natatawang sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Oo eh. Mas interasado sa baso kesa sa papa niya.” Sabi ni Chanyeol na kumuha pa ng isang slice ng cake at nilagay sa bagong plato. Lumakad siya papunta kay Baekhyun at hinati yung isang slice.

“Oh…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at pinapakain kay Baekhyun yung fork na may cake.

“Huy! Later na. Naghuhugas ako.” 

“Lalambot na yung cake mamaya, mas masarap yan habang matigas. Isubo mo na.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at nahihiyang kinain naman ni Baekhyun yung cake.

_ Grabe naman yung terminology ni Chanyeol. Iba pumapasok sa isip ko, lord. _

Nagpatuloy yung pagpapakain sa kanya ni Chanyeol ng cake hanggang maubos niya ito. Pagkatapos niya maghugas ng pinggan, nagsabi naman yung mag-ama na aalis na sila.

“Okay… Thank you for cooking, Chanyeol. I feel welcomed here.” Sabi ni Baekhyun tapos umiling lang si Chanyeol.

“It’s fine. No worries. Ubusin mo lahat nung natira ah, para di ka na magluto.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Hala ang dami non.”

“It’s a housewarming gift? Just take it.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tumango na lang si Baekhyun.

“Good night, Chanyeol. Good night, Dongsun.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Good night Baekhyun.”

\----

Si Baekhyun parang tangang kinikilig sa kama niya. Hindi niya alam bakit ganon. Sobrang lakas ng appeal ni Chanyeol, hanggang ngayon hindi siya mawala sa isip ni Baekhyun.

Ang pogi ni Chanyeol kanina, halos puputok na yung shirt niya sa may sleeves kasi ang laki talaga nung biceps niya. Tapos yung pecs niya… bakat na bakat. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong paghohold back ang ginawa niya para hindi sunggaban si Chanyeol. Sobrang gentleman pa, dagdag sexy points.

\----

Ala-una na, hindi pa rin tulog si Chanyeol. 

Nasa isip niya pa rin si Baekhyun. May pasok pa siya bukas pero hindi niya mapigilan yung sarili niya na maging malibog nung maalala niya si Baekhyun. Ang sexy, ang puti, ang bango- ang tambok ng pwet tapos ang sarap pakinggan yung ungol. 

“Tangina.” Mura ni Chanyeol sa sarili.

Tinitigasan naman siya agad, wala pang anything special na nangyayare.

He jerked off to the thought of Baekhyun taking his cock, unknowing of the same situation na nangyayari sa katapat niyang bahay.

Si Baekhyun naman finifinger yung sarili niya habang nakatuwad sa kama niya, hindi mapigilan yung pag-ungol habang iniisip yung tite ni Chanyeol sa loob niya.

\----

It’s been a week since Baekhyun moved in.

Uneventful naman pero everyday he looks forward to seeing Chanyeol. Lagi na siyang lumalabas ng bahay para makita yung dalawa na naglalakad around the subdivision tuwing umaga. Dalawang beses na din siyang sumama sa lakad nung dalawa at feel niya naman nasa date silang dalawa.

Chanyeol looks forward to seeing Baekhyun too. Excited palagi silang mag-ama tuwing umaga, masayang natutulog at masayang gumigising para makita si “Bae-yun”.

“Hay wala bang taxi dito?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa sarili. Kanina pa siya nagbbook ng grab pero wala talagang nag-accept.

Malapit lang naman yung grocery sa subdivision kaso andaming dalahin ni Baekhyun at hindi niya kaya bitbitin lahat yun. Napadami din kasi siya ng bili kasi ayaw na niyang lumabas ulit. One week worth of groceries na yung binili niya kaya hindi niya naman kaya dalhin yun.

May tumigil naman na jeep car sa tapat niya at hindi niya maiwasan ang mag-frown. Sino ba to? Bakit humaharang sa daan?

Binaba ni Chanyeol yung window at nagulat si Baekhyun.

“Chanyeol?”

“Pauwi ka na ba?”

“Ha? Oo. Bakit?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Sabay ka na.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at pa-shy naman to si Baekhyun.

“Hala wag na. Nakakahiya. Mag-bbook na lang ako ng taxi.” Tugon ni Baekhyun.

“Ano ka ba? Magkatapat lang tayo ng bahay tapos magbbook ka pa ng taxi?” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

Hindi naman sumagot si Baekhyun. Pabebe pa.

Bumaba si Chanyeol ng saksakyan tapos kinuha lahat ng pinamili ni Baekhyun with one hand.

“Pasok ka na sa loob, lalagay ko lang to sa likod.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at pumasok naman si Baekhyun sa loob ng sasakyan.

Grabe. Pati sasakyan ni Chanyeol amoy cologne niya. Parang gusto na lang dito tumira ni Baekhyun.

Pagkapasok ni Chanyeol sa sasakyan, agad niyang inistary yung kotse. 

“Chanyeol, thank you ah.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at umoo na lang si Chanyeol. 

“Kakagrocery ko lang din, natagalan lang ako sa may parking kaya di kita naaubutan. Kung nakita lang kita kanina hindi ka na sana naghantay ng matagal dun.” Ani ni Chanyeol.

“Nag grocery ka din pala… Bat di kita nakita sa loob?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Di ko nga alam eh, masyado atang malaki yung grocery. Anyway, nag grocery na ko for the whole month kasi medyo madalang na yung day offs ko next month. At since wala naman kaming nanny, ako nag-aalaga kay Dongsun. Mahirap na dalhin sa labas. Iiyak agad.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Ah… Pano pag nasa trabaho ka? Sino nag-aalaga kay Dongsun?” 

“I work from home so ako nag-aalaga. Pero all day din kasi ako sa work, so hindi na ko nakakalabas. And minsan kinukuha siya ni mommy.” 

“So nasa mommy mo ngayon si Dongsun?”

“Yes. For the whole week. Kinuha nanaman nila. Tumataba yun si Dongsun dahil pakain sila ng pakain ng cake.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at natawa naman si Baekhyun.

Pagkadating nila sa may subdivision, nagpatulong si Chanyeol ilagay sa loob ng bahay nila yung mga groceries nila. Kasi one month worth nga yun, mas madami kesa sa limang plastic bag ni Baekhyun. 

Tumulong naman siya, binigay sa kanya ni Chanyeol yung magagaan tapos pinapasok siya sa loob.

“Tubig ka muna?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at tumango si Baekhyun. BInigyan naman agad siya ng tubig ni Chanyeol. 

Habang umiinom ng tubig, inaayos ni Chanyeol yung groceries niya. Di sinasadya, nabagsak ni Chanyeol yung plastic na may laman na lata ng gatas. Nagulat si Baekhyun at nabitawan din yung baso ng tubig. 

“Baekhyun!” 

Nabuhusan si Baekhyun nung tubig tapos nabasag yung baso.

“Hala! Sorry! Nagulat ako…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at hindi naman pinansin ni Chaneyol yung nabasag na baso.

“Okay ka lang ba? Nabasa na yung damit mo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Okay lang ako. Nabasag ko yung baso, sorry. Papalitan ko na lang.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Wag mo na nga alalahanin yung baso. Alalahanin mo yung damit mo. Tara sa taas, kukuha ako pamalit mo.” Tugon ni Chanyeol.

“Hala hindi na! Tatawid lang naman ako.”

“I insist. Tara. Ingat sa bubog.” Sabi ni Chanyeol tapos pumunta sa taas. Walang choice si Baekhyun kundi umakyat na rin.

Pagdating nila sa kwarto ni Chanyeol, nahiya pa ulit si Baekhyun kasi personal space na yun nung tao pero parang wala namang pake si Chanyeol.

“Uhm… ano ulit size mo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Ha? A-Ano… extra s-small.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Parang wala naman akong extra small para sayo. Meron kaso damit ni Dongsu-” Pinaling ni chanyeol yung tingin niya kay Baekhyun at natambad sa kanya yung basang harap ni Baekhyun. Kulay gray yung shirt ni Baekhyun at halatang halata yung pagkabasa. Pero hindi naman duon nakatitig si Chanyeol.

Matigas kasi yung mga utong ni Baekhyun at nakatayo, bakat na bakat through the shirt.

Napayuko naman si Baekhyun at napansin kung ano yung tinititigan ni Chanyeol.

Namula siya at napalunok. “S-Sorry.”

Hindi na ngayon mawala sa isip ni Chanyeol yung nakita niya. Paano kaya pagsinipsip niya yun? Ano kayang lasa? 

Shit nalilibugan si Chanyeol. 

“I-It’s fine. It’s normal.” Sabi ni Chanyeol tapos lumuhod para tumingin sa ilalim ng lumang shirt na baka pwede magkasya kay Baekhyun.

“C-Chan… It’s fine. Tubig lang to hindi naman mants-”

“Baekhyun, wala is Dongsun.”

Tama ba naririnig ni Baekhyun?

“W-What?”

“Wala si Dongsun. Tayo lang dalawa dito sa bahay.” Inulit ni Chanyeol at para namang paulit-ulit binubuhusan si Baekhyun ng malamig na tubig.

“C-Chanyeol…”

“Ayaw mo ba?” Tanong ni Chanyeol na tumayo at lumapit papunta kay Baekhyun. Napalakad naman pabalik si Baekhyun hanggang matamaan na yung likod niya nung pader.

“T-Teka lang…”

“Kasi ako- gustong gusto ko. Gustong gusto kita.” 

Bakit ganto bumulong si Chanyeol? Bakit parang gusto niya tunawin si Baekhyun? 

“Bakit mo naman nasabi y-yan?” Tanong ni Baekhyun na ayaw tumingin papunta kay Chanyeol.

“Unang beses pa lang kitang nakita, gusto na kita. Nagpa-impress pa nga ako sayo nung first day mo dito.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at napalunok naman si Baekhyun.

“Chan-”

“Pag ayaw mo, titigil natin. Okay?” 

Napalandi ni Baekhyun dun sa part na tumango siya.

Wala namang sinayang na oras si Chanyeol at sinunggaban si Baekhyun. Hinawakan niya sa mukha tapos hinalikan niya na para bang hindi na sila magkikita bukas.

Humawak si Baekhyun sa shirt ni Chanyeol habang sinusubukan sabayan si Chanyeol pero masyadong rough si Chanyeol. Halik pa lang hard na, paano pa kaya mamaya?

Kanina, yung basa lang ay yung damit ni Baekhyun- ngayon, basa na pati mga labi at bibig nila dahil sa palitan nila ng halik. Pinasok ni Chanyeol yung dila niya sa loob ng bibig ni Baekhyun at hinimas yung dila ni Baekhyun gamit yung kanya. Ang init sa loob ng bibig ni Baekhyun, ang sarap.

Pinasok ni Chanyeol yung kamay niya sa loob ng shirt ni Baekhyun at hinagod yung sides niya. Mahahaba yung daliri ni Chanyeol at malalamig yung dulo, para siyang kinikiliti habang nilalaplap.

“Chan…” Napaungol naman si Baekhyun nang ilagay ni Chanyeol yung labi niya sa leeg nito. Hinawakan ng mahigpit ni Baekhyun yung damit ni Chanyeol habang si Chanyeol, busy sa paglalagay ng hickies sa leeg niya.

“Wag madami…” Sabi ni Baekhyun. Tinitigasan na rin si Baekhyun dahil kay Chanyeol. Kakaiba talaga yung epekto nitong DILF na to sa kanya.

“Bakit? Para makita nila.” Tugon ni Chanyeol. Saglit na lumayo si Chanyeol pero agad naman niyang hinatak si Baekhyun papunta sa kama. 

Hinubad naman ni Chanyeol yung tshirt niya at bumungad kay Baekhyun yung hulmadong abs ni Chanyeol. Yung biceps niya na matigas pati na rin yung chest niya na parang masarap higaan.

“Like what you see?” Pang-aasar sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

“Oo.” 

Wala naman nang dahilan para mahiya si Baekhyun. Ito naman talaga yung gusto niya. Ilang beses naman na rin niya pinagpantasyahan si Chanyeol. Hindi na siya dapat mahiya.

“Araw-araw mo yan makikita kung gugustuhin mo.” Ani ni Chanyeol.

Hindi na nakasagot si Baekhyun dahil nagstart nanaman si Chanyeol laplapin yung leeg niya. Kinakagat-kagat, dinidilaan, tapos sinisipsip ni Chanyeol yung balat niya. Sensitive ang balat ni Baekhyun kaya halatang-halata agad yung pamumula nung leeg niya.

Hindi naman siya magpapatalo. Nilagay ni Baekhyun yung kamay niya sa buhok ni Chanyeol at hinapit ito, sabay kagat din sa balat na nasa ilalim ng tenga ni Chanyeol.

Pagkahatak sa buhok ni Chanyeol, napaungol ito at dito napagtanto ni Baekhyun na may hair-pulling kink pala si Chanyeol.

“Tanggalin mo na to.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tumayo para matanggal ni Baekhyun yung tshirt niya. 

Pagtanggal ni Baekhyun sa tshirt niya, sinipsip agad ni Chanyeol yung utong niya.

“Ah~ S-Sarap…” Ungol ni Baekhyun nang diladilaan ni Chanyeol yung nipples niya na kanina pa matigas at nakatayo.

“Sarap mo, Baekhyun. Dito sa kamang ‘to… Dito ako nagjakol habang iniisip ko na tinitira kita. Hindi mo alam kung gaano ako libog na libog para sayo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol na hindi pa rin tumitigil sa paglagay ng chikinini sa katawan ni Baekhyun.

“Ikaw lang ba? Fininger ko sarili ko pagkauwing pagkauwi mo. Di mo alam kung gaano ko kagusto na lumuhod sa harap mo at isubo to…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at dinakot yung tite ni Chanyeol na sobrang tigas na sa loob ng pantalon niya.

“Puta…” Napamura si Chanyeol sa sarap nung kamay ni Baekhyun sa tite niya. “Talaga? Pwede mo na isubo ngayon.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. 

“Gagawin ko yun… Sa isang kondisyon.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumingin kay Chanyeol.

“Ano?”

“Tatawagin kitang “daddy”.” 

\----

“Chan-”

Hindi na natapos ni Baekhyun yung sinasabi niya. Hindi man lang siya nakukuha ng sapat na hangin dahil pinasok na agad ni Chanyeol yung mataba niyang tite sa loob ng bunganga niya.

Kanina maayos lang yung itsura ni Baekhyun, pero ngayon? Mukha na siyang puta. 

Basang-basa yung bibig niya, tumutulo yung laway sa labi niya, iba na rin yung tingin niya kay Chanyeol.

“Chan? Anong Chan? Sabi mo diba gusto mo akong tawaging “daddy”? Bakit hindi mo ko matawag ng daddy ngayon?” Sabi ni Chanyeol habang binabayo yung lalamunan ni Baekhyun.

Mahigpit yung pagkakahawak ni chanyeol sa buhok ni Baekhyun para hindi ito makaalis habang tinitira niya yung bibig nito. 

“Putangina.” Ungol ni Chanyeol nung maramdaman niya na nagga-gag na si Baekhyun sa tite niya. Sobrang laki kasi nito at sobrang taba, banat na yung labi ni Baekhyun pero patuloy parin si Chanyeol sa pagbayo.

Hinatak niya si Baekhyun at agad itong humagilap ng hangin.

“Sarap mo daddy… Kantutin mo pa bibig ko.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at hindi naman siya pahihirapan ni Chanyeol. Ibibigay niya kung anong gusto nito.

Chanyeol thrusted his cock deep inside Baekhyun’s mouth, until his cock touched the back of Baekhyun’s throat. Chanyeol groaned when saliva dripped down Baekhyun’s lips.

Hinatak niya ulit si Baekhyun para hayaan itong huminga.

“Sige pa, daddy. More pa.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Ayokong labasan sa bunganga mo. Butas mo lang makakatikim sa tamod ko. Tuwad.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at agad namang ginawa ni Baekhyun yung inuutos sa kanya. Pinanood niya si Chanyeol habang kinukuha nito yung lube sa nightstand.

“Di ako magcocondom, okay lang?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at tumango si Baekhyun habang nilawakan yung espasyo sa pagitan ng binti niya.

Nilagyan ni Chanyeol yung tite niya ng lube at saka pinosisyon sa tapat ng namumulang butas ni Baekhyun. Dahan-dahan, pinasok niya ito. 

“Ang sikip mo…. Dapat apat na daliri ginamit ko sayo.” Ungol ni Chanyeol na hindi tumigil sa pagpasok nung tite niya hanggang mabaon ito kay Baekhyun.

“Ang laki mo daddy.... Wait lang…” Sabi ni Baekhyun na pinipilit yung sarili niyang mag-adjust sa tite ni Chanyeol.

Sobrang laki ni Chanyeol, para siyang mawawarak. Tatlong daliri na ginamit ni Chanyeol para iprepare siya pero hindi parin kaya. Ang taba nito kaya pakiramdam niya ay mapupunit siya.

Pagkatapos ng ilang sandali, pinagalaw na ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at ginawa naman ito nung lalaki. Dahan-dahan, nilabas pasok niya yung tite niya sa butas ni Baekhyun, hanggang lumuwag ito at lalong namula.

“Hng… sarap daddy…” Malakas na ungol ni Baekhyun.

Napangisi naman si Chanyeol at hinawakan yung balakang ni Baekhyun. Nilakasan niya na yung pagbayo sa butas ni Baekhyun na siyang dahilan kung bakit sumigaw si Baekhyun sa sarap.

“This is a million times better than I pictured. Halos lamunin na ko ng butas mo. Gustong gusto ba niyan yung tite ko?”

“Oo daddy… Please fuck me harder.” Ungol ni Baekhyun. Tinira naman siya ng malakas at malalim ni Chanyeol hanggang nakasubsob na lang yung mukha niya sa unan.

Nakatuwad siya kaya yung pwet niya ay nakataas lang papunta kay Chanyeol pero yung mukha at balikat niya ay nakadausdos na sa kama. 

Ang lakas na ng pagbayo sa kanya ni Chanyeol, parang mahihilo na siya dahil sa sarap. 

“Shit! Sige pa. Sagad mo pa daddy…” Ang lakas na din ng ungol ni Baekhyun. Yung kama kanina pa tumatama sa wall kaya naman parang masisira na ito. Hindi naman nag tumpigtumpig si Chanyeol at sinagad yung tite niya sa loob ni Baekhyun.

“Baby wag mo masyado sikipan yung butas mo. Baka labasan ako agad.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at natuwa naman si Baekhyun sa narinig.

“Edi iputok mo sa loob.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at napaungol nito si Chanyeol. Binaliktad ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at tinaas yung binti niya hanggang si dibdib. Tumukod si Chanyeol gamit yung mga braso niya sa kama at kinantot si Baekhyun ng may diin.

Dahil sa pagbabago nila ng posisyon, saktong tumama yung tite ni Chanyeol sa prostate ni Baekhyun.

“Ah! Sige pa! Dyan lang, daddy!” Hiyaw ni Baekhyun at napapikit si Chanyeol nang higpitan ni Baekhyun yung kapit sa burat niya.

“Dito ba? Sarap na sarap ka ah… Shit, malapit na ko.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at patuloy na binayo si Baekhyun.

Patuloy sa pag-kantot si Chanyeol ng biglang nilabasan si Baekhyun ng walang sabi-sabi. Hindi man lang niya hinawakan yung tite niya pero nilabasan siya.

“Fuck, that’s so hot baby.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at pinanood si Baekhyun manginig.

“Gamitin mo butas ko para labasan ka, daddy…” Ungol ni Baekhyun at binilisan ni Chanyeol yung pagtira kay Baekhyun dahil alam niyang sensitive na ito matapos ito labasan.

“Ito na, baby… Fuck!” Sinagad ni Chanyeol yung tite niya sa loob ni Baekhyun at pinutok yung mainit niyang tamod sa loob.

Umungol si Baekhyun at napakapit kay Chanyeol na mabagal na pinapasok labas yung burat niya sa loob ni Baekhyun.

Pagkatapos mairaos ang init, napahiga si Chanyeol sa taas ni Baekhyun. Naramdaman ni Chanyeol yung halik ni Baekhyun sa noo niya kaya binalik niya yung halik sa dibdib nito.

“Welcome to the neighborhood?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
